


No, No. It's My Treat

by TisBee



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, sad!Bertie, understanding!harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Day three of 100 ways to say I love you 'no, no. It's my treat'
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No, No. It's My Treat

Bertie was... a little low on funds. After everything that had happened, he'd spiralled further and further and he couldn't bear to write home. Not after everything that had happened. It felt so long ago, and yet just like yesterday. He didn't know if he'd have preferred it if Stephen or his father had been responsible. That was probably one of the worst things of all this.

He hated all the attention it had gotten him.

But at least he still had Harold.

The case was over. The trail had been and gone.

So why was he still being followed by it after all this tile? It was over, it was all supposed to be over. Why did he keep having to see it come up over and over again in newspapers? Didn't they have anything better to report? Tensions were steadily growing in Europe and instead they decided it was better to report on a murder that had happened.

It was over.

And it wasn't Bertie's fault.

At least, that was what he told himself. He couldn't help but blame himself for bringing Stephen home with him. 

He'd turned to Harold through all this. He simply saw the doubt and fear in Bertie's eyes and just wrapped his arms around him and whispered reassuring things softly into his ear. What did he ever do to deserve him?

Not much, that was for sure.

He could have prevented all of this. But that didn't mean anything anymore.

It was nearing Christmas and he really wanted to save the little money has left to buy something nice for Daisy for once. But it was date night and he and Harold were in Fitzbillies for the second time that week.

Bertie glanced down at the menu hesitantly, hoping to find something that wouldn't make him completely broke.

Harold startled him by placing a hand over Bertie's.

"I'll get this one." He said confidently.

Bertie opened his mouth to speak, but Harold just shook his head.

"No, no. It's my treat. Just get me something good for Christmas." He winked and Bertie definitely blushed.

What the hell did he do to deserve this?


End file.
